


We Warmed Up To So Many Things We Never Could Have Made

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spnthreesome, Established Relationship, First Time, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three might be a crowd, but four is just enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Warmed Up To So Many Things We Never Could Have Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [latentfunction (keysmash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/gifts).



> This is my [**spnthreesome**](http://community.livejournal.com/spnthreesome/profile) pinch hit, written for [**latentfunction**](http://latentfunction.livejournal.com/profile) and loosely based on her prompt "house warming." There's a lot of porn, idk. Thanks to everyone who helped with this, but especially to [**cherie_morte**](http://cherie-morte.livejournal.com/profile), both for her patience and prodding and for the fantastic beta, and to [**clex_monkie89**](http://clex-monkie89.livejournal.com/profile), who wrote the summary.

Before, the couple of times they all got tipsy and horny and ended up in bed together, it was her and Jared on one side and Danneel and Jensen on the other. Of course, they looked—everyone looks—and it got her so hot just thinking about the things Jensen and Danneel could do to her.

This is new, though, Jensen pressing her into the mattress, murmuring dirty things in her ear while Jared makes out with Danneel next to them. Jared runs his hand up Danneel's bare side and cups her breast, and Genevieve shivers as Jensen does the same to her.

"You like watching them?" Jensen says. He's behind her, holding her hips up, and she squirms as he kisses behind her ear. "Can't blame you. They're so hot together."

Genevieve nods. Danneel is straddling Jared's stomach, her hair swept to one side, and Genevieve can see every bit of her as she leans over to kiss Genevieve's husband. It's really, really hot.

Jensen's hand traces over her stomach and drifts lower. "Can I?" he asks. His fingers touch her between her legs, where she's already so wet.

"Please," Genevieve manages. She spreads her legs for him and lets out a soft cry when Jensen slips two fingers in, just exploring. She feels him grin against her shoulder when he finds her clit and rubs over it, making her gasp.

Beside her, Jared groans and flips Danneel over, kissing and biting his way down her body. They end up so close to her and Jensen, close enough to touch, and that ramps everything up. Genevieve whines as Jensen speeds up the pace of his fingers, two of them slipping deep inside her while his thumb keeps up the pressure on her clit. She can feel his cock bumping against the back of her thigh, the heat coming off Jared and Danneel, _everything_.

Danneel moans, practically in Genevieve's ear, and Genevieve looks over to see Jared's face buried between her legs, his hands easily pushing up her slim thighs. "Jared, fuck," Danneel groans. Genevieve knows how good Jared is, how good he's making it for her, and she clenches around Jensen's fingers, trying not to come just from watching them.

Jensen's thumbnail grazes her clit on every few passes, making her shudder. She's almost too wet, his fingers slipping in and out of her easily, and she needs more. "Jensen," she moans. "Jensen, I want you to fuck me."

They all moan at that—Jared's is muffled against Danneel's pussy, and then Danneel loses it, her face contorting prettily as she comes on Jared's mouth. Genevieve feels strangely pleased with herself. Jensen snags a condom from the bedside table. "How do you want it?" he murmurs.

"Facing," Genevieve says immediately. Someday, she wants Jensen to fuck her hard, just like this, but right now, she really needs to see him. Jensen nips her neck in response and flips her over, lining himself up.

At the first touch of Jensen's cock against her, Genevieve lets out another sound. Jensen's cock slides in so smoothly and easily, filling her up just right, and she wraps her legs around his waist. His brow is furrowed in concentration, so she leans up a little and kisses him, lush and wet.

"That's so fucking hot," Danneel says. "C'mon, baby, fuck her just like that." Jared's watching her now, too, and Genevieve shows off a little for him, cupping one of her breasts as she runs her foot down Jensen's leg.

"Gonna," Jensen promises. He thrusts inside her, and she can't help but cry out.

Jared's eyes go dark. "You gonna let them outdo us like this?" he asks Danneel.

"No fucking way," Danneel says. She grabs a condom and gets Jared to lie down, miles of skin that Genevieve has mapped with her tongue, and straddles him again, opening herself around his thick cock until she's all the way down. "Fuck, you feel so good."

Jared groans and settles his hands on Danneel's hips, and then it's a blur of heat and sensation, the four of them moving in time with each other. Genevieve can hear herself letting out little noises with every thrust of Jensen's cock inside her, but he feels so good that she doesn't think she can stop.

"Jensen, Jensen, god," she moans. Beside her, Jared is snapping his hips up into Danneel as she thrusts down on him, and she _knows_ how good that must feel, knows that Danneel's surprised cries of pleasure aren't just for show. Then Jensen reaches down and rubs at her clit again, sending sparks through her. She's so, so fucking close, and then Danneel somehow gets the presence of mind to reach over and work her hand between Jensen and Genevieve, resting her palm on Genevieve's stomach.

That's all it fucking takes. Genevieve moans and holds onto Jensen as he fucks her through it, meeting Danneel's eyes for a hot, dark second when Danneel pulls her hand back. Jensen comes a minute later, spilling inside the condom. He's careful not to collapse on top of her, which Genevieve appreciates, and then the two of them just watch Jared and Danneel, who seem to be going for a championship in fucking.

"Back in a second," Jensen says, kissing her softly. He gets rid of the condom and positions himself behind Danneel, running his hands down her body before reaching between her and Jared. It's incredibly intimate, and Genevieve reaches down absently to touch her aching cunt. "Yeah, babe, you got this," Jensen says into Danneel's ear, so loud under the sound of fucking that all of them can hear it. Genevieve can see his thumb swipe over Danneel's clit. "Just let it go."

Danneel does, leaning back into Jensen with a little sob as she fucks herself on Jared's cock and then collapses with pleasure, Jensen the only thing holding her up. Jensen gets out of the way as Jared turns Danneel over again and keeps fucking her. It's only a few more thrusts before he comes, too, and then the three of them are stretched out on the bed with shaky smiles and drawing her into it. Genevieve wonders how many times they did this before she came along.

"God," Danneel says. " _God_." She takes Genevieve's hand and joins their fingers loosely. "I don't think your husband will mind me saying that that was really fucking amazing. Jesus Christ."

"Likewise," Genevieve says, grinning. Jensen shakes his head and heads for the bathroom, and Genevieve doesn't pretend she's not watching his ass as he goes. She glances over at Jared, who finishes taking care of his own condom before getting back in bed and curling himself around them.

Jensen comes back with a damp towel a minute later, and they all shift around to wipe down some before settling into bed, Genevieve between Jared and Danneel with Jensen on Danneel's other side. Even in the gigantic bed, it's a squeeze for them all to fit, and Genevieve falls asleep listening to Jared's familiar snores and feeling Danneel's breath on her face.

*

"I see you watching me," Danneel says.

Genevieve jumps. She's making her way through the terrible pilot scripts her agent sent to their house along with some heavy hinting about how it was great that she was married now, just great, but wasn't it time she got back to LA and did something important? Genevieve thinks it might be time to find a new agent.

"You just came into the room and started talking to me," Genevieve points out as calmly as she can. "Of course I'm looking at you."

Danneel laughs and moves the stack of scripts to the coffee table so she can sit down, pulling her legs up under her. "In bed, you dork."

"Oh." Genevieve blushes. "Yeah. A little." She pauses, but she decides she can trust Danneel. "I like girls sometimes. Is that okay?"

"Are you kidding?" Danneel asks. "I love girls sometimes. Especially girls I'm having hot sex with."

Genevieve blushes more and tries not to look at Danneel's chest, slightly damp in her t-shirt from her shower. "To be fair, we haven't actually had sex," she points out. "But it was pretty awesome."

"Right?" Danneel says. She doesn't pretend that she's not checking Genevieve out, and Genevieve feels herself flush all over. "Hey, I'm gonna make breakfast. You want anything?"

"I could go for some coffee," Genevieve agrees, getting up and following her into the kitchen.

After breakfast, Genevieve goes back to the scripts, and Danneel joins her on the couch again. "Anything good?" Danneel asks, flipping through one.

"Not a single damn one so far," Genevieve says. "I'm thinking I might break into commercials. The writing's better."

"Ouch." Danneel makes a face. "That bad, huh?"

Genevieve leans over to see which one Danneel has open. "That one's about a bunch of strippers in Pennsylvania. There was something involving an airport, too, but I was totally skimming by that point. I think my agent wants me to play the druggie one."

Danneel snorts and throws the script back on the table. "You play the bad girl _one time_ —" She leans against Genevieve, stretching her legs out along the couch, and pokes Genevieve in the ribs. "You should just ditch them all and come work on my new show. Well, until that tanks, and I have to go back to living off Jensen's con money."

Genevieve laughs, trying to ignore the way her skin feels heated where Danneel is pressed against it.

*

Danneel catches an early flight back to LA. When she's gone, Genevieve groans and presses her face against Jared's chest. "I really want that girl," she admits, slightly muffled.

"Yeah?" Jared says. She looks up to see him grinning. "So go get her."

"Mmmm. Not yet. I'm good here." Jared pulls her in closer, stroking down her back. "You gonna watch?"

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Jared says with feeling. "You and Danny? That'd be so fucking hot, Gen."

"You know, I hear all these stories about you and Jensen, but I've never once gotten to see you make out with him," Genevieve counters. "Why is that?"

Jared shrugs. "Hey, Jensen!"

"What?" Jensen calls back. After a moment, he wanders into the kitchen, looking gorgeous and slightly rumpled, and gives Jared an expectant look. "What's up?"

"Gen wants to see something," Jared says. Without warning, he cups Jensen's jaw and kisses him hard. Jensen flails a little at first, but then he gets into it, kissing back just as hard and running one hand through Jared's hair. From this angle, she can see _everything_ , and she moans a little at the sight of their tongues slipping into each other's mouths.

After what seems like forever, Jared pulls back and looks down at her. "Now it's your turn," he says, one hand slipping between them to fondle her breast. "Go get 'er done."

"Did I miss something?" Jensen asks plaintively. He doesn't really pull away, so he's kind of leaning against Jared's side while she's pressed against Jared's chest, and Genevieve really wants to climb on top of him. That thought makes her blush almost as much as the Danneel thoughts, so she avoids Jensen's eyes and hopes he doesn't think she hates him now or something.

Jared just grins and kisses him again, catching Jensen's bottom lip. "Man," he says, "you have _got_ to get your girl back up here."

*

Back in LA, Genevieve finds herself spending a lot of time in Jensen and Danneel's house. Danneel records every episode of Real Housewives for reasons that have never been satisfactorily explained to Genevieve, and Genevieve's happy enough to curl up on the couch with a bottle of wine and mock it with her.

"Oh, god," Danneel says. "Is she really going to do that? I can't look." She grabs the wine bottle and refills her glass, wincing.

On screen, one of the wives is flipping her hair around and doing something ridiculous that Genevieve hasn't been paying attention to since Danneel gave up on personal space half an hour ago. Danneel's wearing shorts, and her long legs are sprawled all over Genevieve's side of the couch, and it's just really—yeah. Genevieve's into it. "I think so," Genevieve says. "Want me to look for you?"

"No, no, you should be spared." Danneel fumbles for the remote and hits the stop button, then turns off the TV. "Hey," she says. "Come here."

Genevieve considers the options, then decides she's had enough of considering. She sets down her glass and slides easily into Danneel's arms, feeling tipsy and beautiful as she fits her hips against Danneel's. "You called?"

"Yeah," Danneel says, and then she kisses Genevieve.

Despite everything they've done in the same bed, she's never actually kissed Danneel before, and even though Genevieve's expecting it now, it still takes her brain a minute to catch up. Danneel's mouth is warm and sweet, her lips slightly sticky from the wine, and her hair is soft where Genevieve tangles her fingers in it. Genevieve pretty much never wants to stop.

When Genevieve pulls back, feeling dazed, Danneel's watching her. Danneel is somehow still holding her glass, so Genevieve wraps her hand around Danneel's and takes a sip from it, loving the way Danneel's eyes go dark.

"So," Genevieve says.

Danneel's eyes narrow. "You stole my wine, bitch." Then she sets the glass down and digs her fingers into Genevieve's sides, making her shriek, and they roll around on the couch for a few minutes before Genevieve surrenders and collapses onto Danneel's chest.

She tilts Danneel's chin up, and then they're kissing again. Somewhere in there, Danneel's t-shirt rode up, and Genevieve splays her fingers over the warm skin at Danneel's waist, just feeling her out. She wants to know what Danneel's skin would taste like under her mouth.

Danneel slides her tongue in beside Genevieve's, turning everything heated fast. They make out just like that for a few minutes, hands tangling in clothes and hair, before Danneel pulls away to press sucking kisses down Genevieve's neck, all the way to her breasts. Genevieve moans and rubs against her, little movements of her hips that she can't help.

When Danneel's hand tugs at the bottom of Genevieve's tank top and slides it up, though, Genevieve tries to pull her thoughts back together. "Hey. Hey, hold on."

Danneel lets go of Genevieve's shirt but keeps her hand where it is. "What's up?" she asks, a slight frown creasing her forehead.

Genevieve bites her lip. "This is going to sound stupid and sappy, but I kind of wanted to wait. Until we can be with the boys." She bends her head down, letting her lips brush Danneel's ear. "Jared really, really wants to watch."

Danneel lets out a tiny whimper. "Okay, yes, waiting," she says. "Don't think I won't be thinking about you tonight, though. So fucking hot, Gen."

The admission makes Genevieve blush, and she laughs a little nervously. "Um, ditto," she says. "Not that that would be new, really."

"Mmmm, tell me more," Danneel says, letting her hand roam on Genevieve's back again. She unhooks Genevieve's bra but doesn't go any further, and Genevieve doesn't try to stop her.

"Nope," Genevieve says. "Tell you later." She rests her head in the crook of Danneel's shoulder and kisses Danneel's neck. "Been thinking about you a lot, though. Liked watching your face when Jared split you open."

"Could say the same," Danneel murmurs into Genevieve's hair. "I wanna get you to make that sound you made when Jensen made you come." She strokes her hand down Genevieve's spine. "But later. Because we're waiting. And I really want them to be there, too."

Genevieve makes an affirming noise and doesn't say anything for a minute, then lifts her head up so she can see Danneel. "It probably wouldn't hurt anything if I slept in your bed tonight. Just to sleep."

Danneel grins. "Race you."

*

A couple of weeks later, Genevieve finds herself being pressed up against the counter in her kitchen in Vancouver. Danneel's pinned her hands to her sides and is licking into her mouth, and Genevieve's trying to give back just as good, all too aware of Jared leaning against the counter next to her.

"Hey, what's—whoa," she hears Jensen say. Genevieve opens her eyes to see Jensen standing in the middle of the kitchen, his beer dangling from his fingers.

"The girls have a proposition for us," Jared says. He's talking to Jensen, but he can barely take his eyes off her, even though she's not kissing Danneel anymore. "I'm thinking about taking them up on it."

Danneel flashes a smile at Jensen. "Hey, baby. You wanna watch me and Gen?" She cups one of Genevieve's breasts and trails her hand down until it's spread over the curve of Genevieve's hip, making Genevieve squirm and shiver under the touch.

"Fuck, yeah," Jensen says.

Genevieve looks around at them all and realizes it's her turn. "Well," she says, "should we move this party upstairs?"

They head up the stairs, narrowly avoiding the herd of dogs running down, and as soon as they reach Jared and Genevieve's room, Jared grabs her and pushes her against the wall, kissing her hard. Genevieve responds immediately, wrapping her legs around him and kissing back just as rough and messy. It thrills her to know Jensen and Danneel are watching, and even more so when Jared lets her go and nudges her towards Danneel.

"Jensen and I'll be over here," he says. Genevieve cups Danneel's face and leans up to kiss her softly, not sure why she's suddenly nervous. When she glances back, Jared and Jensen have climbed onto the bed, but then Danneel distracts her by nibbling on her neck, so Genevieve pretty much has to pay attention to her.

They make out and start stripping each other down. It's a little uncomfortable at first, and Genevieve has to fight hysterical giggles when she glances over and sees the boys just watching them, but by the time the backs of her knees hit the bed, her laughter spills out of her, and it's not awkward anymore.

"You good?" Danneel asks breathlessly. She's hovering above Genevieve, and her hair is a curtain around her face, and she's beautiful.

Genevieve pulls her down so that Danneel's straddling her, their bodies flush against each other, and kisses her hard. Now, she realizes, she can touch like she wouldn't let herself that night on the couch, and she reaches down to unzip Danneel's jeans.

"Oh, fuck, Gen," Jared says. "Yeah, touch her. Know you want to."

Genevieve flushes—Jared does know she wants to, made her tell him everything she was thinking over the phone while he told her how to get herself off. She twists around to narrow her eyes at him, but he's looking back with dark eyes and only a hint of teasing in his face. "You want to see?" she says.

"He does, I swear, now hurry up and _do something_ ," Danneel says. She turns Genevieve back towards her. Somewhere in the middle of all the kissing, Genevieve finds herself flat on her back, her shoulders propped up against the pillows. Danneel's a really, really good kisser.

The rest of their clothes disappear pretty rapidly after that, and then Danneel is pinning Genevieve's wrists down against the mattress, the two of them just in their panties. Genevieve glances over at the boys. Jared's pulled his cock out, and Jensen looks desperate, like he doesn't know where to look between the three of them. She raises her eyebrows at Jared. "You going to help him out or what?"

"Nah," Jared says, glancing over at Jensen. "He's good." Jensen looks ready to murder Jared at that, so Jared laughs and relents, reaching over to unzip Jensen's jeans.

Genevieve only sees Jensen bucking up into Jared's hand for a second before Danneel is kissing her again. She rolls her hips up against Danneel's, and then everything gets hot and fast, and Danneel moves to kiss down Genevieve's chest.

"She likes it when you suck on her tits," Jared murmurs. In response, Danneel closes her mouth over Genevieve's breast, making Genevieve gasp. "Maybe bite 'em a little. Yeah, like that." Danneel scrapes her teeth over Genevieve's nipple just right, and Genevieve concludes that Jared is evil as she pushes against Danneel's mouth.

"More," she moans. "Oh, fuck, Danny, please."

Danneel turns her attention to Genevieve's other breast. Genevieve can't move much with her wrists still pinned, but she rubs against Danneel as much as she can, her mouth slack against Danneel's smooth skin. Beside them, she hears the rustling of clothes that means the boys are getting naked. She wants to look, but her eyes are focused on Danneel, who's kissing down her stomach in a straight line.

"Tell me what he does to you," Danneel says. Genevieve doesn't even know which one of them she means, but then Danneel lets go of Genevieve's wrists and ducks between her legs, and Genevieve loses whatever coherent thought she had left.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, god." Danneel's teasing her, tiny little flicks of her tongue everywhere but where it counts. She's more precise than either Jared or Jensen, which is really working for Genevieve right now. "Yeah, just like that, come _on_."

Danneel traces her tongue over a fading bruise on the inside of Genevieve's thigh. "Jared or Jensen?" she murmurs.

"Jared," Genevieve says immediately, moaning when Danneel puts her mouth over the mark and sucks. She feels Jared, who she knows has never been good at just watching, move in closer. When she shifts to let him in, he takes the opportunity to pin her arms behind her head. "Not fair," Genevieve says, twisting around as much as she can with Danneel between her legs.

Jared grins unapologetically. "The view's way better from here. You know how good you look right now, Gen? Fuck."

Genevieve tries to answer him, but it comes out as a moan when Danneel finally touches her tongue to Genevieve's clit. "Please, please," she says. She knows how she must sound, begging already, but she needs Danneel's fingers and tongue inside of her _yesterday_. "A little harder, _oh_! Don't stop, don't stop."

"She makes the best sounds, right?" Jared says to Jensen, who, Genevieve realizes, has his hand on his cock and is stroking himself slowly. It's an almost conversational tone, and Genevieve wants to smack him a little. "C'mon, baby, don't stop now," Jared says, running his huge hand over the length of her body. "Let Danneel hear how good she makes you feel."

Jensen raises an eyebrow. "Want me to give him something to think about?" Before Genevieve can figure out what he means, Jensen climbs on top of Jared and tackles him into the bed, rubbing his hips against Jared's.

With her hands free again, Genevieve plunges them into Danneel's hair and directs her where she wants her. Danneel doesn't tease anymore, just thrusts her tongue inside Genevieve while using her thumb to rub Genevieve's clit. Genevieve feels herself getting closer as Danneel tongue fucks her.

"Suck on my clit, come on, I need," she says desperately, and then it's less than a minute of hot, bright suction before everything explodes behind Genevieve's eyes.

When Genevieve comes down, Jensen has two fingers inside of Jared, and Danneel is watching them, working her own hand on herself. "No way, let me," Genevieve says, knocking her hand away. Danneel whimpers, but Genevieve pushes her back onto the bed and climbs on top of her. "My turn."

She positions herself on top of Danneel so that their bodies line up. The first couple of grinds against Danneel are slow and awkward, but they quickly find a rhythm. When Genevieve's swollen clit rubs against Danneel's, everything slick between their legs, it gets even better.

"Jesus," Danneel gasps. "So fucking good. Trying to kill me?"

Genevieve smirks—given her limited experience with lesbian sex, she's feeling pretty accomplished right now. "Not yet." She wants to touch Danneel, and she shifts around a little so she can reach down and rub over Danneel's clit. Danneel bucks and writhes against her hand, but Genevieve doesn't let up until Danneel's thighs are trembling.

"No, don't stop," Danneel moans. "I was so close."

Genevieve presses a finger, sticky with Danneel's wetness, against Danneel's lips. "Trust me," she says. "This feels fucking amazing when I do it to myself. I like to let it build."

She slides two fingers inside Danneel and tries to match Jensen's rhythm. Jensen's driving her husband fucking crazy, fingering him open and rubbing his prostate on every pass, if the look on Jared's face is anything to go by.

"Hey, Jensen," she says as conversationally as she can, crooking her fingers inside Danneel. "I think you should fuck him now. He's suffered enough."

Jared gives Jensen a pleading look, and Jensen nods and gives in, sliding his fingers out and grabbing a condom off the nightstand. Genevieve turns her attention back to Danneel. "Touch your breasts for me," she says on impulse. "Whatever way feels good to you. I just want to see."

Danneel bites her lip and runs one hand over her breast, swirling her finger around the nipple. The touch makes Danneel's stomach and pussy clench up in all kinds of exciting ways, and Genevieve draws the wetness out of Danneel and slicks it over her own clit, making them both moan.

"My girl's dirty," Jared says proudly. " _Oh_ , Jesus fuck, Jensen."

When Genevieve turns to look at them, Jared's legs are wrapped around Jensen's waist, his foot slipping in the sweat on Jensen's back, and Jensen is slowly pushing into him with the same look of intense concentration he had with her.

"Yeah, know you like that," Jensen murmurs, his voice almost a growl. He leans down to kiss Jared. "Fuck, I missed this. Missed _you_."

"Didn't go anywhere, man," Jared says, just as quiet. "C'mon, yeah, harder."

It feels like a weirdly private moment, and Genevieve turns back to Danneel. Danneel's amazingly wet, and Genevieve slides three fingers into her without any trouble. With her other hand, she idly swipes her thumb over Danneel's clit. "Gonna make you come so good," she promises. "Want me to?"

"Yes, yes, you fucking know what I want," Danneel says, arching her hips up into Genevieve's hands, her eyes narrowed. She's really cute when she's annoyed and this turned on. Genevieve's tempted to back off again, but she decides she's teased Danneel enough, and she rubs Danneel's clit hard, exactly where she knows Danneel needs it. Danneel comes with a loud cry, clenching and fluttering all around Genevieve's fingers.

Once Danneel's collapsed against the bed, Genevieve slips her fingers out and slides one into her mouth experimentally. Danneel tastes sweet, and Genevieve can't wait until she gets a chance to eat her out. She licks her fingers clean, then sweeps her hair over one shoulder so she can bend over and kiss Danneel.

"We have _got_ to do that again," Danneel says between kisses.

"Later," Genevieve says, pushing Danneel up so she can sit between her legs. "I want to watch this."

It's just Jared and Jensen now. Jensen's fucking him steadily, and Jared's snapping his hips against Jensen's, making Jensen let out little sounds with every thrust that she can barely hear over the familiar stream of words spilling out of Jared's mouth. "C'mon, fuck, Jen, so fucking gorgeous, come on, come on."

Jensen kisses Jared—Genevieve assumes just to shut him up—and wraps his hand around Jared's cock. Almost in response, Danneel slides her hands around to the front of Genevieve's body, running them restlessly over her stomach and thighs, and Genevieve leans back into the touch.

Jared makes a sound that turns into a groan when Jensen swipes his thumb over the head on an upstroke, and when one of Danneel's hands slips between Genevieve's legs, Genevieve just spreads her thighs and lets it happen.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Danneel says in Genevieve's ear. She traces Genevieve's earlobe with her tongue, and Genevieve just nods. "This is the other reason I wanted to wait. Look at how fucking sexy they are."

Genevieve looks, and she sees the fluid way they move together, the way it's just an extension of how they always are with each other. Jared bites Jensen's shoulder as he comes, and that sets off Jensen, who loses his rhythm and just fucks Jared until he comes, too, slumping down against Jared's chest. A minute later, Genevieve comes for the second time on Danneel's hand, shaking and shuddering in her arms.

Jared's the first to say anything. "Holy fucking shit."

"Yeah," Danneel says. Genevieve watches her slide her fingers out and wipe her hand on the sheet, and she leans into it a little awkwardly when Danneel drapes her arm across Genevieve's waist. "We are fucking incredible."

After a moment, Jensen kisses Jared again and gets up to throw away the condom, then climbs over Jared to stretch out in the middle of them all. "Hey," he says happily. He kisses Danneel's thigh and Genevieve's elbow. "We gonna sleep now?"

"Mmm, yeah," Jared says. "Come back here." He grabs Jensen around his middle and reaches out to wrap his hand around Genevieve's ankle, stroking over the bone there. Genevieve suddenly feels claustrophobic.

"Be right back," Genevieve says. Jared and Danneel both let her go, and she climbs out from between Danneel's legs and walks to the bathroom, trying not to feel self-conscious.

In the bathroom, she pisses, then splashes water on her face while she's washing her hands. She takes more time than absolutely necessary, and by the time she comes out, the three of them have curled into a drowsy pile. They look natural, like they fit together, and Genevieve's not sure how far this thing between them all can go.

"Hey," she murmurs.

Danneel cracks an eye open. "You're back," she says just as quietly. "Sleep. We'll make room." She shoves at Jensen, but he just grumbles at her and turns into Jared's chest.

"It's cool," Genevieve says quickly. She lies down in the space next to Danneel, feeling the heat off her body. Despite the orgasms, it's a while before she falls asleep.

*

Genevieve's standing on the porch, waiting for Liv and Indy to do their thing, when the door slides open and Jensen steps out. Icarus is trailing at his feet, closely followed by Harley and Sadie, and as soon as Icarus sees the other dogs, he races out into the yard.

Jensen looks amused. "Hey."

"Hey," Genevieve says. "I guess you came out here for the same reason I did." She nods at the dogs chasing each other around the yard.

"They know who's boss," Jensen agrees. "You hiding out here or what?"

Genevieve scoffs. "Suddenly I can't hang out on my own porch?" She pauses, then relents. "Okay, maybe a little. Just needed some air."

Jensen nods and pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket. "Want one?"

"No, thanks," Genevieve says, waving them away. She eyes him in what she hopes is a shrewd way. "I thought you were quitting."

Jensen looks abashed. "Look, it's not as easy as it looks, okay?" He puts the pack away without lighting up, though, and the two of them stand in comfortable quiet.

Genevieve's the first to break the silence. "This is crazy," she says.

"Yeah." Jensen chuckles, the sound low in his chest. It makes Genevieve ache to go back to bed and pull the covers over their heads. "Just a little. But, you know, you married Jared. Crazy kind of comes standard with him."

Genevieve stares at him. "You're, like, way too calm. How long until you have your freak out moment?" She pokes Jensen's arm.

Jensen shakes his head. "I had that years ago. When I realized I was in love with both of them."

"Oh." Genevieve's quiet for a second, not sure if she wants to ask the next question. "Did you guys—"

"Once, yeah. After Sandy," Jensen says, sounding thoughtful. "Me and Jared by ourselves, a couple of times after that, but I guess you got that part last night." He shoves his hands in his pockets. "But I don't—you're not an outsider here, Gen. I don't want you to think that."

Jensen sounds so sincerely anxious that Genevieve has to laugh a little. "Don't worry," she says. "If I felt like I was being neglected, you'd know. I was just—needing to know, I guess."

She feels Jensen let out a breath. "Unless you want to hear about all the times I pined over Jared while Danneel, out of the kindness of her southern heart, did not smack me, that's all there is to know," he says with a self-deprecating smile. "So we're good?"

"Yeah," she says. "C'mere, I feel like we should hug it out." Genevieve curls into Jensen's arms, and Jensen wraps them around her. He feels good and warm and solid, and she stays in the hug a little longer than she meant to, just enjoying the moment.

Jared opens the door and bounds out onto the porch then, breaking the spell. "What're you bitches doing out here? It's fucking cold as shit."

Genevieve sighs. "Sweetheart, what have I told you about hanging out with Chad?"

"That he's a terrible influence," Jared answers promptly, eyes sparkling. "Come on, come back to bed. It's my lazy day." Without further warning, he scoops her up, making her shriek. She ends up straddling Jared's waist, his hand on her ass, and wow, yeah, suddenly she's up for it again.

"I guess we're going back to bed," Genevieve says to Jensen over Jared's shoulder. "You coming?"

"I guess I am," Jensen says in the same tone, eyeing the two of them. He whistles for the dogs. As soon as everyone's inside, Jared puts her down, and the three of them race up the stairs.

*

They all watch a movie that night, piling together on the couch. Despite their earlier conversation, Genevieve thinks she should feel weird about Jensen settling in on Jared's other side, but she just feels warm and close, and she rests one hand on top of where Jensen's is lying on Jared's stomach and wraps her other arm around Danneel, pulling her in.

By the time the movie's over, Jensen's asleep, Genevieve has a braid in her hair from where Danneel was playing with it, and Jared has that stupidly fond expression on his face, like he can't figure out how he got so happy.

Genevieve thinks that maybe they could do this. She wants to try, anyway.

*

"Okay, so I want to try something," Jared says. "I read about this position on the internet."

Genevieve is immediately skeptical, but Jensen looks interested. "Is this why you were blushing so hard and not letting anyone see your screen during lunch today? You know we have trailers, right?"

"Harley and Sadie were sleeping," Jared says, as if that's an explanation. "I couldn't Google for sex positions in there. That's just wrong."

Danneel holds up a hand. "Question. Is this going to involve any weird, bendy acrobatics? Because I don't do that."

"Wait," Genevieve says. "You were researching foursome porn for us while you were at work?" She pauses to think about it. "That's kind of sweet."

"He was," Jensen says. "Apparently. And blushing like he was twelve. Want to go check out his browser history?"

"I am going to change my password and never let any of you on my computer again," Jared says. "Now I might not even tell you about it."

Danneel flops back on the bed, her shirt riding up. "Can we just have sex now? Before I give up and take care of things myself?" She slides open the button and zipper on her jeans and shimmies them down her legs. Danneel's wearing bright purple lace panties, and Genevieve can see it in Jared's face when he gives in. Totally predictable.

"Yeah, okay," Jared says, stripping off his shirt and climbing on the bed. "Regular sex first. Then we can get complicated."

"We're already complicated," Genevieve points out. She drags Jensen onto the bed and kisses Jared hard.

"More complicated," Jared murmurs against her mouth. Genevieve can practically taste his smile. She dives in for another kiss, but before she can get too lost in it, Jensen and Danneel cut in from either side.

They all make out for a while, hands and mouths everywhere as they shed their clothes. Later, when Jared is pushing her legs up and sliding in, Jensen working her clit while Danneel positions herself over Genevieve's face, and even later after that, when they're curled up in the bed, skin all pressed together as they trade lazy kisses, Genevieve becomes aware that she hasn't been this completely happy in a while, that the four of them somehow make something better than just her and Jared by themselves. Then Danneel runs a hand down her side, and Jensen pulls her on top of him, and Genevieve lets herself be distracted.


End file.
